


Worthy

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Item 47 (Marvel Short Film), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans with the potential to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

The bullet bounced off her forehead and onto the ground. Akela blinked at it, too busy to register shock just yet, but she made a note to be extremely weirded out later. Another bullet bounced off her arm. She turned and shot the guy in the head, then shot the gun out of the other guys hand before he could shoot her again. She’d leave this one alive; maybe she could get information from him about other Hydra cells and Jasper’s location. She allowed herself a second to examine her hand. Bulletproof. Huh. She pushed that to the back of her mind for the moment. She could decide on an appropriate reaction later. In the meantime, she had interrogating to do.

“Yeah, they’re in the freezer,” said Claire, her voice scratchy from sleep. She pulled the blankets over her head and tried to catch five more minutes.  
“What?” said Bennie.  
Claire resurfaced to stare at him. He was staring back at her, looking totally shocked for some reason. “What’s the problem?” Claire asked. “You’re supposed to keep fish sticks in the freezer. Hey, while you’re at it, can you throw in some hash browns?”  
“I didn’t say anything about fish sticks.”  
Claire frowned. “Yeah you did. You asked if we had any fish sticks left.”  
Bennie shook his head. “No. I was wondering vaguely about fish sticks, but I didn’t say anything.”  
“Don’t be silly; telepathy isn’t real.”  
“I didn’t say anything about telepathy.”  
“You sure?”  
“Did you see my mouth move.”  
“Huh.”

Audrey screwed her eyes shut tight when Pepper flicked the light on. “Can you turn that off please? It’s too bright.”  
Pepper turned the light back off and moved towards her slowly. She looked concerned.  
“What’s wrong?” Audrey asked.  
“Are you reading?”  
“Yes. Sorry, do you want your book back?”  
“It’s pitch black in here. How can you even see?”  
Audrey frowned. “It’s not that dark.”  
“Yes it is. Except around you. You’re sort of… glowing. Like, literally glowing.”  
Audrey held her hands up in front of her face. “I look normal.”  
“Audrey, it’s nearly midnight and all the lights are out. The only light in here is you.”  
“Oh.”

Ace was on the swings when he saw it happen. An older boy stomped on Keisha’s sand castle, laughed and ran away. He could tell Keisha was trying not to cry as she did her best to rebuild it. Ace felt bad. He should have played in the sandbox with her when she asked, but he was mad because she’d taken his Hulk toy without asking. Ace wanted to help Keisha build a new sandcastle, but it would be hard to get the sand to stick without water. The water bottle they brought with them was already empty. Keisha seemed to be doing okay though. The sand was dry now, but the castle stood regardless, just the way he pictured it in his mind.

Darcy had got into the habit of walking into door lately. It was hard to tell when a door was open or closed when she could see perfectly into the next room either way, no matter how solid and dark the door was. Every time she reached an entrance she had to cautiously hold a hand out and feel around to see if it connected with anything. She still had a giant bruise on her head from the first time. It was increasingly frustrating because while she had suddenly developed the ability to see through doors, Jane had developed the ability to walk straight through them.


End file.
